Biomes
Biomes are the worlds in which your hero can explore Deephaven. Each Biome contains unique creatures, obstacles, and graphics for the player to enjoy. Resources such as rocks, grass patches, and trees are consistent in all biomes but appear with different textures. Currently, Magicite has 9 biomes: Forest, Swamp, Veldt, Cave, Dungeon, Tundra, Volcano, Quarry, Crater, and ultimately the Scourge Lair. When starting the game, the hero finds himself in the Forest Biome for District 1. At the end of each district, the player will find himself presented with 3 doorways from which to choose the next district. Each doorway is color coded to depict which biome the next potential district will yield. Upon picking a doorway, the hero will enter a Town that matches the chosen district's biome. 'Random Generated Maps (RGM)' When a biome is generated, an array of GameObjects is created with a predefined length. For each object spawnpoint placed in the biome, a number is randomly generated, from 0-100. The number for that location will determine what is placed there (tree, creature, resource, boss, etc). This allows each biomes to be completely new and unique, regardless of what district or hero is used. The percentages given below indicate the chance of that feature being chosen as the GameObject. Forest biome The Forest biome appears as a dark underground forest, full of familiar and fictional creatures. Its entrance is indicated by a bright green doorway.The Forest Biome is considered the easiest and because of this, many players tend to choose this forest in advancing districts, if available. You will find trees, ore nodes, grass patches and elemental bugs in this biome. Both regular and golden chests may appear, but have a low chance to spawn. Passive Mobs: * Pig Enemies: * Bee * Boar * Green Slime * Green Spider ]] Boss: * Tyrannox * Percyl Environment: Have a small chance to spawn a bee hive, when destroyed, will spawn 3~5 Bees. Small, medium and big spiked rocks will move up and down. They deal 1 damage upon contact. Swamp Biome The Swamp biome is indicated by a dark green entrance with blue dots. There are purple spores that will periodically shoot purple balls upwards, dealing one damage if touched. You can find purple patches of grass, trees with purple leaves, ore nodes, chests and elemental bugs in the Swamp biome. There is a 20% of chance to unlock the Tiki Mask when visiting the swamp biome. There is no boss in the Swamp biome. Passive Mobs: * Slug Enemies: * Tiki Mage * Tiki Clubsman * Rock Crab * Mimic Veldt Biome The Veldt biome is indicated by a red and pink entrance. There are no natural obstacles in the Veldt biome. There are small patches of red grass and trees throughout the Veldt. Stone and Elemental Bugs can be found in the Veldt. This is a great place to go for health because of how many of the enemies drop health potions. A unique item that can be found in the biome is the Jelly Blade, which decreases HP by 3 but increases ATK by 100, dropped by a Jellyfish. There is no boss in the Veldt Biome. Passive Mobs: * Sheep Enemies: * Jumping Shroom * Shroom Soldier * Shroom Mage * Jellyfish Cave Biome The Cave biome is indicated by a purple entranceway. There are no natural obstacles in the cave, but there are spider eggs. Though harmless in and of themselves, breaking 3 of the eggs will spawn a Broodmother that, if not equipped properly, can be very difficult to kill. Multiple Broodmothers can be spawned at the same time as well, and could result in your demise if carelessly handled. The Cave Biome, like the Veldt Biome, can also offer many health potions from killing both Bats and Broodmothers. There are no patches of grass in the cave, but stone and other ores can be found as well as Elemental bugs. Enemies: *Purple Spider *Bat *Mimic *Rock Crab Boss: *Broodmother Spider Dungeon Biome The Dungeon biome is indicated by a gray, stone entranceway. The natural obstacles in the dungeon are spiked balls that rotate around a specific point. Getting hit by one of the spike balls does 4 points of damage. It is advised not to go into this dungeon if you are still new to the controls and are short of HP, as multiple spikeballs placed close together can result in quite a few hits taken. The enemies that can be found in the Dungeon include Skeleton Archer, Skeleton Warrior, Minotaurs, and Genies. There are no patches of grass or trees in the Dungeon, but there tend to be many ore nodes. Chests are extremely prevalent in the dungeon biome, and Golden Chests also have a much higher rate of spawning (though there are chances of them not spawning at all). Enemies: *Skeleton Warrior *Skeleton Archer *Minotaur *Genie *Mimic *Rock Crab Boss: *Skeleton King Tundra Biome The Tundra biome is indicated by it's snow-white entranceway. The natural obstacles in the Tundra are boulders of ice that fall from the ceiling. These boulders vary in size and generally fall on certain sections of the district. Getting hit by one of the boulders does 2 points of damage. There are patches of snow-covered grass in the Tundra, as well as trees. Ores and precious metals can be found here, along with Elemental Bugs. Passive Mobs: *Rabbit Enemies: *Blue Slime *Ice Knight *Ice Fairy *Rock Crab Boss: *Yeti *Ice Queen Volcano Biome The Volcano biome is indicated by a yellow-orange entrance. The natural obstacles in the Volcano are fireballs that travel up and down vertically, similar to the spiked block in the Forest. Touching one of these fireballs does 6 points of damage. You can find orange, pillar-like trees, patches of orange grass, and ore nodes in Volcano biomes. Enemies: * Fire Ox (passive if left ignored) * Fire Imp * Dragon * Rock Crab Boss: * Black Dragon Crystal Quarry Biome The Crystal Quarry biome is indicated by it's teal-white, jagged entranceway. The natural obstacles in the Crystal Quarry are spinning crystal blades. There are small patches of grass, trees, ore nodes and elemental bugs in the Quarry. Crystal Golems and Crystal Bats are the only enemies in the Quarry. They can come in a large group and, if not handled correctly, can deal a lot of damage to the hero. If you have good equipment, you'll be fine. Passive Mobs: * Crystal Slug Enemies: * Crystal Golem * Crystal Bat * Rock Crab Bosses: * Crystalized Hero Crater Biome The hardest of all biomes is by far the Crater. Stay away unless you're looking for a good fight, but those who enter can gain great items. You can also find Total Biscuits here, something that can only be found elsewhere in the Dungeon Biome and rarely out of those. Even the best diamonite gear cannot save you if you act even the slightest bit careless. There are pink balls that goes vertically as a natural obstacle. Touching those deals 8 points of damage. Cosmic Skeletons and Cosmic Butterflies can be found in the biome. They can deal massive amount of damage to the hero if the player don't know how to dodge the projectiles. (Okay, perhaps not, but acting carelessly time and time again can kill you.) Enemies: * Cosmic Skeleton * Cosmic Butterfly * Rock Crab Bosses: * Space Commander The Scourge Lair The Scourge Lair is the 21st and "final" district of the game. It contains the final boss in the game, the Scourge Wall and a new mineral, Crystalite Fragments, which can be used to construct Crystalite Shards which damage the boss for 150 damage. Enemies: * Scourge Head * Ghoul * Scourge Worm Bosses: * Scourge Wall Glitch Biome The Glitch Biome is the 22nd+ district of the game. in order to get to it, you have to be in multiplayer and either spam W on District 20th's exit or on District 19th's exit and hope to get lucky. It is likely to be an accident that it is left in the game by the developer, as everything is either X (full block) or >< (half block), and it has no enemies. It looks like this place was to test out the generation. I have gotten it to show random biome textures before.